1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet assembly or rack assembly having an electric current supply arrangement, which is connected or can be connected to a main current supply arrangement, to which devices are connected or can be connected, which are to be supplied and are housed in a switchgear cabinet or a rack of the consumer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A switchgear cabinet assembly or rack assembly with an electric current supply arrangement is taught by German Patent Reference DE 199 11 196 A1, wherein various devices arranged in a switchgear cabinet can be supplied with current by an electric current supply arrangement. The electric current supply arrangement also has a connection to a main current supply arrangement. If, for example, various consumers in a computing center are present not only in one switchgear cabinet or rack but, if required, also in additional switchgear cabinets or racks, expensive electrical installation steps are required, wherein at least a greater portion of the connections must be made by skilled personnel.
A rack in the form of a tower stand for server PCs is taught by German Patent Reference DE 298 13 657 U1. An electric current supply arrangement with a horizontal row of side-by-side located current supply modules and a sub-net distributor supplying them, which is supplied with current via a supply cable, is arranged in the lower area of the stand. The current supply modules are inserted into plug-in shafts of the stand in a manner in which they can be pulled out and pushed in, and are electrically connected to the sub-net distributor in the connecting area via a respective electrical cable, which is conducted through a lower elongated hollow chamber. No statements regarding a connection of the current supply modules with each other are made, and no detailed information is provided regarding the connection of the devices.
Various contacting arrangements for contacting of contact rails and switching devices in a switchgear cabinet are shown in German Patent Reference DE 297 16 201 U1.
An energy supply arrangement with inserting devices and contact apparatuses is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 25 15 152, wherein the inserting devices can be locked and can also be electrically connected and disconnected by operating a switch. In German Patent Reference DE 198 26 453 C2, feed-through adapters or sockets installed in a wall unit for supplying electricity are shown in German Patent Reference DE 198 26 453 C2.